


Theme Shopping

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fashion Designer Gabriel, Fluff, Food, Gabriel (Supernatural) Loves Candy, Grocery Shopping, Human Gabriel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Shopping, Sick Gabriel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Gabriel has some news for Sam and comes up with the perfect way to tell him.





	Theme Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to write a lot about food, this idea came to me the other day and was a great way to practice short one-shot writing.

Sam was between meetings when his phone rang, after having a busy morning he couldn't keep the smile at bay seeing the caller ID.

"Hey, Gabriel are you feeling better?" he asked tidying the remains of his lunch away.

"Uh yeah, a little I thought I might go shopping." Sam smiled even more Gabriel was definitely feeling better if he was planning to shop. The damage he could do with a credit card was impressive.

Having spent the last week or so trying to shift his latest spell of illness he'd been pretty cooped up. Luckily Gabriel worked at his families fashion house, so he was able to work easily from home designing. The Novak label was finally gaining traction after strong marketing and hard work from Gabriel and his brothers.

Sam was so proud and loved playing the doting fiance, they met almost three years ago when the brothers needed representation after their father's death. Having spotted Gabriel in reception Sam had never been so happy that he hadn't specialized in probate law.

His colleagues had been buzzing around the three of them like bees around a honeypot, Sam hadn't known why at the time (it was a vast estate), he just smiled and soon found his office commandeered as a hiding place for the three brothers. It hadn't been an easy relationship between them and their father. 

"Would you like anything?" 

"No, I'm good. I should be home before five," they said a quick goodbye, Sam quickly heading off to his last client of the day.

* * *

Sam entered the apartment to find Gabriel on the couch reading, his legs outstretched on the sofa with a cup of tea on the coffee table. Sam looked around in confusion, worry creeping on his skin, the dining table was devoid of bags.

"God, how much did you buy?" normally Gabriel left his purchases out ready to show Sam as soon as he walked through the door. Sam loved it, it was like his own private fashion show that always turned into a challenge between the two of them: of who would cave quickest and reach for the other, it was almost always Sam.

The fact that there were no bags big or small meant Gabriel had gone a little crazy, Sam didn't care he just wanted to see the pretties. Gabriel was free when it came to expressing himself sartorially, you were just as likely to find him in tight jeans or a dress. 

He fucking loved lingerie, so did Sam.

"Did you go shopping? Or did you feel ill again?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked up at him with a smile, "Sammy, I went food shopping." uh oh, Sam ran his hand through his hair, Gabriel didn't do food shopping or rather Sam had banned him. Mainly because all he came home with was extreme amounts of ice cream or candy and nothing actually nutritious. "You don't have to look so horrified." 

Sam quickly replaced his current expression, walking over to Gabriel he placed a kiss on his forehead, "Sorry Sweetie, thank you for doing that. I think I'll make myself a cup of tea."

"Sure." Gabriel saw straight through him, even so, Sam did his best to walk normally to the kitchen. Luckily it was situated to the right as you entered the apartment meaning Gabriel wouldn't see his mad dash around it, even if he knew it was happening. 

Once he got there the first thing he was greeted with was a pan filled with little red potatoes. Ignoring that for the moment and since he was slightly hidden from Gabriel he went straight to the snack cupboard, surprised to find only sugar and jelly babies. For Gabriel that was restrained, it was unbelievable. Checking the freezer held more surprises, there was no new ice cream or frozen yogurt.

He moved so he could see Gabriel (still reading) "You are feeling better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, much better. Is something wrong?" Gabriel peeled his eyes away from his book to look at Sam.

"Well, the snack cupboard only has two things in it?" 

"I got these too." Gabriel flourished a Baby Ruth bar at him before throwing him one. Sam nodded his thanks heading back into the kitchen over to the fridge.

Pulling it opened he was greeted by healthy foods, corn, spinach, tomatoes, along with babybel and weirdly ribs. "Gabriel, get in here." Sam had enough sure all those things were foods he loved and perhaps Gabriel was just being nice but he wasn't buying it.

"Hey, what's up?" Gabriel placed his book face down on the counter before leaning against it.

"What's up? Seriously, Gabriel, we've known each other for three years and you've never once brought this many vegetables." Sam waved his hands frantically at the fridge feeling very tired and on the wrong end of a joke.

"Sammy, I was theme shopping!" whatever words were on Sam's tongue died, theme shopping? What the hell was that? The noise of crinkling paper stole him away from his thoughts to find Gabriel munching on his Baby Ruth bar. 

Baby? Furrowing his eyebrows Sam opened the fridge again, wherever his eyes fell that word stood out: baby corn, baby spinach, baby tomatoes, the ribs are baby back ribs and that fucking cheese. Closing the fridge he was met once again by that pan of potatoes, little enough to be baby potatoes. 

Holy shit the snack cupboard!

He moved quickly pulling the door open rather furiously, there was no reason to. The same sight greeted him as before, turning back to Gabriel who smiled at him Sam spoke.

"Gabriel, what are you reading?" he asked trying to stop himself from grabbing it.

"A story by someone called Charles Kingsley, have you read it?" he offered the book to Sam, he took it with shaking hands terrified he had misread everything.

Please, please, please. He prayed.

Turning it over the cover greeted him blue with a mix of babies and dragonflies. Gabriel was reading The Water Babies and Sam was powerless to stop the strained sound he made.

"Gabriel?" the response was a loud sounding crunch. Looking up Sam found him eating a bag of baby carrots. "Is this real? I'm not wrong, am I? Gabriel, please are you pregnant?" 

"Yes!" he watched as Gabriel broke out into a huge grin, Sam himself was quick to follow. They had wanted this for so long, only to be met with disappointment.

"Gabriel, this is amazing I can't believe it, God, I love you so much." Sam moved until their lips were meeting in a heavy kiss then he proceeded to kiss him everywhere he could, "Come on, we've got to sit you down." Sam wrapped one arm around Gabriel's waist and marched him back to the sofa. "Are you feeling okay? Do you want anything?" 

"Sam, I want you to sit down, so we can talk?" doing as he was told Sam apologized, he didn't want to get overbearing or anything.

"Okay, I'm sorry again. Did you just find out today?" Gabriel nodded, only they hadn't had sex for almost two months. Gabriel had only been fit for snuggling while feeling so terrible, not that Sam minded he loved to cuddle. "Gabriel, how pregnant are you? We.."

"I'm six weeks." Sam raised his eyebrows, "I suspected for a while now, but I was too scared to go to the doctor. I thought she would tell me I was just ill and nothing else." 

"Oh, sweetheart. I wished you told me only because I hate the thought of you dealing with that?" he pulled Gabriel into his arms trailing his hand up and down his back to comfort him. "I sure did like my surprise though?" the sound of Gabriel chuckling was calming and gladdening all at once.

"Cas made me go" he volunteers.

"I'll have to thank him, so what did the doctor say? When are you due?" Sam was positively vibrating with excitement.

"October, I've got a scan next week booked in for your day off." Sam kissed his head smiling,

"I can't wait, this has just been so amazing." 

"Does that mean your in a good mood?" Sam nodded still smiling, "Because I may have done some other shopping too." adds Gabriel in a whisper.

"You're a menace, go and get it all, not too much at a time ." Gabriel jumped up leaving Sam for their bedroom to get what he assumed would be many many shopping bags. 

This time Sam reached for Gabriel in record time.


End file.
